The Library, again
by ladymisteria
Summary: "L'uomo percorse silenzioso i lunghi corridoi creati dagli innumerevoli scaffali, gli occhi chiari fissi su una busta dall'aspetto banale tra le sue mani. Non credeva avrebbe mai più rimesso piede su quel pianeta; eppure eccolo lì, a ripercorrere un percorso a lui dolorosamente ben noto."


L'uomo percorse silenzioso i lunghi corridoi creati dagli innumerevoli scaffali, gli occhi chiari fissi su una busta dall'aspetto banale tra le sue mani.

Non credeva avrebbe mai più rimesso piede su quel pianeta; eppure eccolo lì, a ripercorrere un percorso a lui dolorosamente ben noto.

Non aveva bisogno di leggere i nomi delle sezioni che attraversava.

Sapeva _esattamente_ qual era la sua meta, il luogo in cui si sarebbe fermato.

Alzò gli occhi solamente quando si trovò davanti all'iscrizione "ARCHEOLOGIA".

Sospirò, varcando la soglia con passo incerto e deciso allo stesso tempo.

Erano finiti i giorni in cui preferiva evitare di recarsi in un posto fino a quando non vi era costretto.

L'uomo posò la lettera accanto a un pesante volume sugli Angeli Piangenti.

Sapeva che così _lei_ l'avrebbe trovata.

O almeno lo sperava.

Gettò un'ultima occhiata a tutti i libri disposti ordinatamente intorno a lui, poi senza una parola si voltò, sparendo nel nulla da cui era uscito.

Un raggio di sole alieno illuminò beffardamente la busta, facendo brillare l'inchiostro non ancora completamente asciutto:

 ** _Alla professoressa River Song._ **

_"Ciao, River._

 _So di averti già detto addio in occasione della mia recente – e permettimi di definirla anche oltremodo traumatica – "visita" alla mia stessa tomba, su Trenzalore._

 _Ma il profondo sconforto e la tremenda consapevolezza di non poterti mai più rivedere - lo so, eri solo un eco, ma pur sempre un eco della mia River - mi hanno impedito di comportarmi come invece avrei voluto._

 _Come invece avrei dovuto._

 _Mi hai detto che sei mai ti avevo amato davvero, avrei dovuto concederti l'addio che meritavi._

 _E l'ho fatto._

 _Ma mi rendo conto che avrei dovuto fare anche un'altra cosa._

 _Avrei dovuto dirti quello che già sai; ciò che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti apertamente, conscio di quanto – di nuovo – avrebbe fatto male._

 _Perdonami quindi se uso quest'ultimo residuo di coraggio per lasciarti un messaggio scritto, anziché penetrare nuovamente sin dentro il cuore di questo pianeta, per dirti tutto a voce._

 _Non sono nemmeno sicuro che servirebbe a qualcosa, fare una cosa del genere._

 _Probabilmente non mi sentiresti, e sono certo che sia giusto così._

 _Spero solo che, nel tuo aleggiare tra questi corridoi carichi di tutto lo scibile mai esistito, tu possa accorgerti di una piccola - e all'apparenza anonima – lettera._

 _So che si tratta di un gesto incredibilmente stupido, compiuto da un vecchio idiota sentimentale; ma dovevo "rimediare" in qualche modo alla mia tremenda mancanza, e alla mia innata stupidità._

 _Più che altro per mettere a tacere - una volta per tutte - quella parte di me che ancora non ha ben accettato il nostro addio._

 _La tua morte._

 _Tuttavia, a dispetto dell'età e degli strascichi lasciati dagli ultimi avvenimenti, sono ancora abbastanza lucido da sapere quanto questa lettera, nelle mani sbagliate, non possa che generare guai inimmaginabili, che finirebbero sicuramente per trovarmi e sommergermi come al solito._

 _Per questo l'ho scritta in Gallifreyano, così che appaia chiara solamente a noi._

 _Non male per un vecchio pazzo in una cabina della polizia blu, vero?_

 _Lo sto facendo di nuovo._

 _Giro intorno alle cose, senza affrontarle come andrebbe fatto._

 _Non va bene… Devo decidermi a comportarmi da persona coerente, una buona volta._

 _In fondo, è probabile che tu non legga mai questo messaggio, quindi non rischio di apparire emotivo come mio solito… Oh, bando alle chiacchiere inutili._

 _Mi ero ripromesso che sarebbe stato un messaggio breve e diretto, invece si sta trasformando nell'ennesimo ammasso di frasi senza senso, così tipiche di questa mia incarnazione._

 _C'è una cosa che non ho mai voluto dirti apertamente, nel timore che ammettendolo non avrei fatto altro che rendere più doloroso il nostro ultimo incontro._

 _Io ti amo, professoressa River Song._

 _Ora, per sempre e completamente._

 _Ecco, l'ho detto._

 _Beh, in realtà l'ho scritto, ma poco importa._

 _Non credevo fosse tanto difficile, non credevo di star diventando così… umano._

 _Ammetto che un po' quella fastidiosa vocina ora si è attenuata, ma dubito se ne andrà mai del tutto._

 _Sarà sempre qui - nella mia testa - per ricordarmi di quanto avrei dovuto dirti prima queste cose, e non aspettare sempre quando ormai è troppo tardi._

 _Ma in fondo è sempre così che va a finire, no?_

 _Ci accorgiamo delle cose che abbiamo solo una volta che le abbiamo inesorabilmente perdute._

 _Non so più che altro scrivere._

 _O meglio, ci sarebbero ancora tante cose da dirti._

 _Troppe._

 _E seppur sembrerà ironico, detto da me, il tempo per parlare è finito._

 _Alla prossima, professoressa Song._

 _\- Tuo marito, il Dottore"._


End file.
